List of Ships of the Adanese Navy
The following is a list of ships, boats, and submarines utilized by the Adanese Navy. Surface ships Aircraft carriers ''Kemal Atatürk'' class *''ARS Kemal Talley'' (ACN-01) *''ARS'' Marquise Barbee (ACN-02) *''ARS William McCrae'' (ACN-03) *''ARS Jeffrey Moore'' (ACN-04) *''ARS Jonathan Sauceda'' (ACN-05) *''ARS Sheldon Piqua'' (ACN-06) *''ARS Sabiha Gökçen'' (ACN-26), construction begins February 2012 ''Chester Nimitz'' class (United States) *''ARS Washington'' (ACN-7) *''ARS Lincoln (ACN-8) ''Orgill subclass The Orgill subclass is basically a huge floating golf course used as a retreat for the Prime Minister of Adana. It can also be converted for baseball or football. *''ARS Robert Orgill'' (ACN-9) ''Independence'' class The Independence-class aircraft carriers are the world's largest. they are capable of launching 5 aircraft at any given time: 3 on the bow, 1 from the port elevator, and 1 from the landing strip. *''ARS Independence'' (ACN-10) *''ARS Liberty (ACN-11) *''ARS Freedom (ACN-12) *''ARS Sovereignty'' (ACN-13) ''Adana'' class *''ARS Adana'' (ACN-14) *''ARS Arcadia'' (ACN-15) *''ARS Anatolia (ACN-16) Tern class *ARS Tern'' (ACN-17) *''ARS Plover'' (ACN-18) *''ARS Fulmar'' (ACN-19) *''ARS Jaeger'' (ACN-20) ''Queen Elizabeth'' class (United Kingdom) *''ARS Griffon'' (ACN-21) ''Cyclone'' class S/VOTL carrier Construction begins 2nd quarter 2011; Expected in service by 3rd quarter 2014. *''ARS Cyclone'' (ACN-22) *''ARS Reaper'' (ACN-23) *ACN-24 *ACN-25 Air-cushioned landing craft ''Bastok'' class Consists of about 75 craft. Amphibious transport ships ''Miracle'' class *''ARS Miracle'' (ATS-1) *''ARS Lake Van'' (ATS-2) *''ARS Marmara Bay'' (ATS-3) ''Sand Island'' class *''ARS Sand Island'' (ATS-4) *''ARS Tarsus'' (ATS-5) *''ARS Eris Bay'' (ATS-6) *''ARS Alexander City'' (ATS-7) *''ARS Embersville'' (ATS-8) *''ARS Esenboga'' (ATS-9) *''ARS Fort McAfee'' (ATS-10) *''ARS Owl Island'' (ATS-11) ''Albion'' class (United Kingdom) *''ARS Edmundsbury'' (ATS-12) *''ARS Waveney'' (ATS-13) *''ARS Haverhill'' (ATS-14) ''Rotterdam'' class (The Netherlands) *''ARS Kralingen'' (ATS-15) *''ARS Rozenburg'' (ATS-16) *''ARS Charlois'' (ATS-17) ''San Antonio'' class (United States) *''ARS Santa Ana'' (ATS-18) *''ARS Port Nimitz'' (ATS-19) *''ARS Port Sandecker'' (ATS-20) *''ARS Port Pitt'' (ATS-21) *''ARS Cape Girardeau'' (ATS-22) ''Independence'' class (United States) *''ARS Mugu Bay'' (ATS-23) *''ARS Toho Bay'' (ATS-24) *''ARS Sitka Strait (ATS-25) ''Crowne Beach class *''ARS Crowne Beach'' (ATS-26) *''ARS Halle Beach (ATS-27) *''ARS Caranda Beach ''(ATS-28) *''ARS Bastok Beach (ATS-29) ''Mistral'' class (France) *''ARS Languedoc'' (ATS-30) Battlecruisers Adanese battlecruisers are technically battleships scaled down to about the size of the USS'' Ticonderoga''. ''Ararat'' class *''ARS Ararat'' (BC-1) *''ARS Byrd'' (BC-2) *''ARS''' Dew'' (BC-3) *''ARS Mackenzie'' (BC-4) *''ARS Vernon'' (BC-5) Battleships ''Miracle'' class *''ARS Miracle IV'' (BN-1) *''ARS Faithful'' (BN-2) *''ARS Vigilant'' (BN-3) *''ARS'' Endurance (BN-4) ''Galloway'' subclass This subclass of the Miracle battleship has been equipped to use pulsed-energy projectiles fired fron their main cannons. *''ARS Robert Galloway'' (BPN-5) *''ARS Stephen Sisung'' (BPN-6) *''ARS Eric Lindsey'' (BPN-7) ''Splendor'' class *''ARS Splendor (BPN-8) ''Alpha class The Alpha-class is to be the first Adanese battleship class to feature a tumblehome hull, which would make it more stealth than the Splendor-class twin-hulled battleship preceeding it. Just as the Splendor, they will feature pulsed-energy projectiles and a laser CIWS system. *''ARS Alpha'' (BPN-9) *''ARS Omega'' (BPN-10) Command ships ''New Alexander City'' class *''ARS New Alexander City'' (XS-1) *''ARS Anavarza'' (XS-2) *''ARS Anchorage'' (XS-3) *''ARS Bering'' (XS-4) *''ARS Brunswick'' (XS-5) *''ARS Douche (XS-6) *''ARS Ezurum ''(XS-7) *''ARS Incirlik ''(XS-8) *''ARS Milwaukee (XS-9) *''ARS Norfolk'' (XS-10) *''ARS November City (XS-11) *''ARS Oured ''(XS-12) *''ARS Pulchella ''(XS-13) *''ARS Saint Louis ''(XS-14) Corvettes & Fast attack boats ''Milgem class (Turkey) *''ARS Diamond (QA-11) *''ARS Emerald ''(QA-12) *''ARS Ruby ''(QA-13) *''ARS Sapphire ''(QA-14) *''ARS Turquoise ''(QA-15) *''ARS Aquamarine ''(QA-16) *''ARS Jade ''(QA-17) *''ARS Topaz ''(QA-18) *''ARS Quartz ''(QA-19) *''ARS Amber ''(QA-20) *''ARS Pearl ''(QA-21) *''ARS Onyx ''(QA-22) ''Pegasus class (United States) *''ARS Aries (QA-25) *''ARS Taurus ''(QA-26) *''ARS Gemini ''(QA-27) *''ARS Cancer ''(QA-28) *''ARS Leo ''(QA-29) *''ARS Virgo ''(QA-30) *''ARS Libra ''(QA-31) *''ARS Scorpio ''(QA-32) *''ARS Sagittarius ''(QA-33) *''ARS Capricorn ''(QA-34) *''ARS Aquarius ''(QA-35) *''ARS Pisces ''(QA-36) ''Braunschweig class (Germany) *''ARS West Brook (QA-38) *''ARS Dutch Harbor ''(QA-39) ''Visby class (Sweden) *''ARS Warberg'' (QA-40) *QA-41 *QA-42 *QA-43 *QA-44 *QA-45 *QA-46 *QA-47 *QA-48 *QA-49 Skjold class (Norway) *QA-50 *QA-51 Cruisers ''Lancer'' class For some reason, all Lancer-class ships are named for Mitsubishi cars. Construction on cruisers 16-30 begins Dec. 13, 2010. *''ARS Lancer'' (CC-1) *''ARS Eclipse'' (CC-2) *''ARS Galant'' (CC-3) *''ARS Raider'' (CC-4) *''ARS Colt'' (CC-5) *''ARS Montero'' (CC-6) *''ARS Cedia'' (CC-7) *''ARS Challenger'' (CC-8) *''ARS Endeavor'' (CC-9) *''ARS Tredia'' (CC-16) *''ARS Cordia'' (CC-17) *''ARS Starion'' (CC-18) *''ARS Diamante'' (CC-19) *''ARS Grunder'' (CC-20) *''ARS Grandis'' (CC-21) *''ARS Magna'' (CC-22) *''ARS Nimbus'' (CC-23) *''ARS Freeca'' (CC-24) *''ARS Minica'' (CC-25) *''ARS Verada'' (CC-26) *''ARS Mirage'' (CC-27) *''ARS Sigma'' (CC-28) *''ARS Nativa'' (CC-29) *''ARS Forte'' (CC-30) ''Sea Shadow'' class (United States) To be refitted and redesignated as Stealth Incursion Transports (IT) 1st quarter 2011 *''ARS Shadow'' (CC-13/IT-1) *''ARS Spirit'' (CC-14/IT-1) ''Ticonderoga'' class (United States) *''ARS Allen'' (CC-15) Destroyers ''Hariya'' class *''ARS Hariya'' (DD-1) *''ARS Yanagida'' (DD-2) *''ARS Nishisonogi'' (DD-3) *''ARS Kitamatsuura'' (DDH-4) *''ARS Shiga'' (DDG-5) ''Atago'' class (Japan) DDG's 26-50 planned to begin construction Dec. 13, 2010. *''ARS Anguirus'' (DDG-6) *''ARS Gyaos (DDG-7) *''ARS Moguera ''(DDG-8) *''ARS Kumasogami ''(DDG-9) *''ARS Vogt (DDG-26) *DDG-27 *DDG-28 *DDG-29 *DDG-30 *DDG-31 *DDG-32 *DDG-33 *DDG-34 *DDG-35 *DDG-36 *DDG-37 *DDG-38 *DDG-39 *DDG-40 *DDG-41 *DDG-42 *DDG-43 *DDG-44 *DDG-45 *DDG-46 *DDG-47 *DDG-48 *DDG-49 *DDG-50 ''Iroquois'' class (Canada) *''ARS George Vancouver'' (DDH-10) *''ARS Nichola Goddard'' (DDH-11) *''ARS Thomas Prince'' (DDG-12) *''ARS Maurice Baril'' (DDG-13) *''ARS Robert Timberell'' (DDG-14) ''Zumwalt'' class (United States) *''ARS Gotengo'' (DDG-15) ''Vulcan'' class *''ARS Vulcan'' (DDG-16) *''ARS Phalanx'' (DDG-17) *''ARS Panther'' (DDG-18) *''ARS Avenger'' (DDG-19) *''ARS Spectres'' (DDG-20) *''ARS Gatling'' (DDG-21) *''ARS Zenith'' (DDG-22) *''ARS Breda'' (DDG-23) *''ARS Browning (DDG-24) *''ARS Beretta ''(DDG-25) ''Daring class (United Kingdom) To be officially redesignated as destroyers November 29, 2010 *''ARS Diligent'' (CC-10/DD-51) *''ARS 'Dauntless ''(CC-11/DD-52) *''ARS Dominant (CC-12/DD-53) Frigates ''Oliver Hazard Perry'' class (United States) *''ARS Christopher Collins'' (FFG-1) *''ARS Ferdinand Bocachica'' (FFG-2) *''ARS Thaldarius Talley'' (FFG-3) *''ARS Douglas Talley'' (FFG-4) *''ARS Stephen Dawson'' (FFG-5) *''ARS Mervin Dial'' (FFG-6) *''ARS Sabahattin Gölhan'' (FFG-7) *''ARS Fevzi Artunkal'' (FFG-8) *''ARS Monique Konaré'' (FFG-9) *''ARS Calbraith Rodgers'' (FFG-10) ''La Fayette'' class (France) *''ARS Veyron'' (FFG-11) *''ARS Reno'' (FFG-12) *''ARS Tatopulous'' (FFG-13) *''ARS Dupre'' (FFG-14) ''De Zeven Provinciën'' class (The Netherlands) *''ARS Mitropoulos (FFG-15) *''ARS Hague (FFG-16) *''ARS Breda'' (FFG-17) *''ARS Eindhoven'' (FFG-18) *''ARS Almere'' (FFG-19) *''ARS Griningen'' (FFG-20) Helicopter carriers ''Hyūga'' class (Japan) *''ARS Cory Takashima'' (HC-1) *''ARS Ishiro Honda (HC-2) ''Canberra class (Australia) *''ARS Alexander Burton (HC-3) ''America class (United States) *''ARS Hugh Purvis (HC-4) ''Kiev class aircraft cruiser (USSR/Russia) Adana's Kiev-class ships are very different than their predecessors from the Soviet Navy. All computer and weapons systems have been replaced by far more advanced successors; and the ships' exteriors have been redesigned somewhat extensively. *HC-5 *HC-6 *HC-7 Patrol ship Submersible boats Attack submarines ''Virginia'' Class (United States) *''ARS Elizabeth City'' (SAN-5) *''ARS Alconbury'' (SAN-6) *''ARS Esenboğa'' (SAN-7) *''ARS Derince'' (SAN-8) *''ARS Bafra'' (SAN-9) *''ARS Rize'' (SAN-10) *''ARS Saint Edmunds'' (SAN-11) *''ARS Simonds'' (SAN-12) *''ARS Sorgun'' (SAN-13) ''Megalon'' class *''ARS Megalon'' (SAN-14) *''ARS Ebirah'' (SAN-15) *''ARS Maguma'' (SAN-16) *''ARS Bloodfish'' (SAN-17) *''ARS Orochi'' (SAN-18) *''ARS Zigra'' (SAN-19) *''ARS Guiron'' (SAN-20) Ballistic missile submarines Likely to be converted to also launch guided missiles ''Scinfaxi'' class *''ARS Scinfaxi (SBN-21) *''ARS Hrimfaxi ''(SBN-22) *''ARS Trundholm (SBN-23), undergoing sea trials Guided missile submarines ''Ohio'' class (United States) *''ARS Cleveland'' (SGN-28) *''ARS Portland'' (SGN-29) *''ARS Swanson'' (SGN-30) ''Zephyr'' class *''ARS Zephyr'' (SGN-31) *''ARS Landon'' (SGN-32) *SGN-33 *SGN-34 Miniature attack submersibles Mini attack subs are quite powerful, even for their small size. They are manned by 1-5 sailors, depending on size; and are deployed from the Scinfaxi-class submarines, for sub-to-sub and sub-to-surface combat. Auxiliary vessels Hospital ships Modified Sand Island class ATS *''AEHS Asclepius'' (HS-7) *''AEHS Aceso'' (HS-8) *''AEHS Iaso'' (HS-9) Repair and replenishment ships ''Berlin'' class (Germany) *''ARAS Kohl'' (RS-1) *''ARAS Mannheim'' (RS-2) *''ARAS Onur'' (RS-3) *''ARAS Özdemir'' (RS-4) *''ARAS Bachmann'' (RS-5) Submarine tenders (Surface) ''Foster'' class *''ARAS Foster'' (ST-1) *''ARAS Fowlkes'' (ST-2) ''Vixen'' class *''ARAS Vixen'' (ST-3) Submarine tenders (Submersible) ''Anea'' class *''ARAS Anea'' (ST-4) *''ARAS Emmeria'' (ST-5) *''ARAS Estovakia'' (ST-6) *''ARAS Nordennavic'' (ST-7) Transport ships ''Lewis and Clark'' class (United States)